Harry Potter y el Mundo Mary Sue
by Lunny Ann
Summary: Harry Potter enfrenta a las peores creaturas que se pueden encontrar en el mundo mágico de fanfiction. Capítulo I: La leyenda


Saludos de nuevo. Acá tienen mi cuarto fic publicado (No pregunten por el tercero). Mi primer fic sin spoilers de la Orden del Fénix (Cuando faltan 21 días al lanzamiento oficial en español, buena hora...), también mi primer fic que no es one-shot, aunque las partes serán muy cortas (voy reduciendo mi candidad de palabras por cada fic). Esta primera parte es muy aburrida, pero necesaria. La parodia viene en las próximas partes. ¡Gracias! 

**DIS:** Si Harry Potter fuera mío, escribiría en inglés, estaría de vacaciones en alguna isla y esto no sería un FANfic. 

**Dedicaciones:** A todos los que me han mandado reviews en mis otras historias, a los que están hartos de este tipo de "fics", a todas las escritoras de un tipo de Mary-Sue (Que me inspiraron bastante, como agradecimiento pondré un link a su fic cuando escriba sobre su variante) y al creador de Mega Man 3 que también me inspiró (no pregunten por qué xD), 

**Capítulo I: La leyenda**

Un día normal en Hogwarts, al menos eso creía la mayoría de sus estudiantes. A las ocho de la noche, mientras maestros y alumnos de todas las casas cenaban, McGonnagal se acercó a un rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor. 

-Señor Potter, necesito que venga conmigo. 

Algo intrigado, Harry siguió a la subdirectora de hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. ¿Qué será está vez?, ¿Habrá muerto el profesor Lupin?, ¿Habrán atrapado a Voldemort?, ¿Me expulsarán de una vez de la escuela? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su profesora. 

-Centauros púrpuras. 

Las escaleras de caracol se movieron como de costumbre, dándole acceso a el Gryffindor al despacho del director. 

El lugar se encontraba igual que siempre, excepto por una gran caja con varios objetos dentro de ella. Antes que Harry pudiera decir algo, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar. 

-Harry, sé que nunca te hemos pedido algo directamente, pero en esta ocasión es una emergencia. Déjame contarte una historia: 

_Hace tiempo, un antigüo mago creó a una chica con gran belleza física, muy poderosa y talentosa, solo al verla, te enamorarías de ella. Sonará inofensivo, pero, después de unos minutos, absorbe tu personalidad por completo para manipularte a como se le sasisfaga sin que nadie pueda detenerla. El creador de ese mounstro fue enviado a Azkabam y su experimento fue encerrado en una habitación en la cual solo una persona puede entrar y salir por un trasladador, ya que no habíamos encontrado una forma para destruirlo. Ha permanecido todos estos años ahí, pero cada año bisiesto nace una réplica, con alguna variante de la original, que es teletransportada a otra habitación donde permanece esperando a su próxima víctima que la deje escapar... El problema es que el hechizo se debilita cada minuto y cuando se desvanezca por completo las Mary-Sue's podrán escapar y tomar el poder del universo._

-Pero hemos encontrado una forma de deshacernos de esas creaturas antes que suceda ese acontecimiento y necesitamos que tú nos ayudes. 

-¿Por qué yo? 

-Porque la Mary-Sue tomará la edad de quien entre a la habitación y eres el mago humano menor de edad con mayor poder que conocemos. 

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

Con un movimiento de varita, Dumbledore sacó de la caja un objeto que confundió a Harry. 

-¿Una tabla? 

-Sí, Harry, representa el tipo más plano de Mary-Sues: la Chata. En uno de sus intentos de sedución, va a... 

Harry escuchó el resto del plan mientras ponía una cara confusa. Despues de recibir las instrucciones de Albus y tomar el instrumento clave, tocó la tabla que lo llevaría a enfrentar a una de las peores creaturas del mundo mágico. 

¿Les pareció algo familiar la descripción y los poderes de la Mary-Sue? Un capítulo muy corto, pero, como mencioné antes, la leyenda es esencial para el resto de la historia. Cada uno de los siguientes capitulos tendrá el enfrentamiento contra una variante de Mary-Sue. Espero que los lean y que se diviertan. Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué chata? La verdad es que busqué en el diccionario sinónimos para la palabra plana, leí esa y solo pensar en Dumbledore diciendola me causó gracia. ¡Hasta la próxima parte! 

_Lunny Ann/Luna Girl _

En campaña contra los Mary- Sue's 


End file.
